


Secrets

by amateurexorcist



Series: Subterfuge [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dark, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Evil Nick Fury, F/M, God bless him, Jessica Jones Is A Vigilante, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, SHIELD is Evil, Vigilantism, canon is invalid, hey you see that Luke Cage & Bucky tag?, i had to make it, i took the idea and concepts of the sokovia accords and cranked them up to 11, like a lot, peter is his intern, peter is literally juggling school 2 internships and spiderman, shit just sucks in this fic not gonna lie, some pretty heavy canon divergence, super evil, tony builds tech for shield, tony doesnt know about spider-man, yeah that wasnt a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurexorcist/pseuds/amateurexorcist
Summary: In 1971, the Mutate and Mutant Registration Act (MaMRA) was passed.It instituted the Enhanced Persons Registry (EPR), and it requires any Mutant or Mutate, as soon as they learn of their powers, to join it.In 1973, the Mutate and Mutant Organization Act (MaMOA) was passed.It requires all Enhanced People to pay a visit to a Non-Enhanced person who worked for the EPR bimonthly.In 1975, the Mutate and Mutant Watch Act (MaMWA) was passed.It requires all Enhanced People to live in a facility, and every aspect of their life is controlled.These laws were instituted to alleviate fears among the public of just what Enhanced People are capable of, thanks to sudden media coverage after a long-suffering teenage Mutant snapped and killed her alcoholic father.But for the modern Enhanced People? The laws *are* fear.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Jessica Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes & Luke Cage, James "Bucky" Barnes & Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones & Peter Parker, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones, Luke Cage & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, ugh I THINK thats all of them
Series: Subterfuge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680712
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Secrets

Peter was humming something, his head bobbing up and down.

Tony didn't recognize the tune. It sounded upbeat, but older. Not something that would be on the radio today.

"Hey, Pete."

"Hm?" Peter glanced up to look at him.

"What's that song you're humming?"

"Oh, uh." He paused, something in his expression twitched. "Miss Page showed it to me. It's Just A Girl by No Doubt."

"Oh yes, the lawyers you're intern-cheating on me with." Tony fake-huffed. Peter's squawk of indignation was worth it. "Don't tell Pepper I forgot that song by the way, she'll flay me."

"I can have more than one internship, Mr. Stark." Peter hissed. "And plus, its not normal intern stuff. I mostly just fix their printer or copier or something because those break all the time and they don't make much money because of doing so much pro-bono. And plus, Miss Page is technically not a lawyer. She's a secretary-kinda."

"I know, I know." Tony chuckled and returned to what he was supposed to be doing, which was repairing someone's tracker. He didn't know who it had belonged to, but he did know that whoever it was had taken a tumble during training and her leg had hit a bar at the exact angle to crush the device, which sent shrapnel up the entire poor soul's leg.

Yeesh. They really should just swap to good old fashioned ankle monitors. There was a _lot_ of blood on the fragments of the tracker. An ankle monitor wouldn't fuck up whoever was wearing it if it was damaged.

Peter moved out of the corner of his eye. The kid stiffened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. Like he was prepared to... Tony didn't know what. It was a defensive position. Peter's hands began to twitch with nerves. Now that he thought about it, Peter had been skittish all evening.

"Something wrong, Bambi?" He set his tools back down. Fury would be pissed if the tracker wasn't repaired by the end of the day, but Fury was an asshole and could fuck off. Tony had to make sure Peter was okay. That was kinda his responsibility. Making sure his intern didn't have a panic attack in the middle of the lab came first.

"Oh- uh." Peter's eyes flicked back and forth. "What do you mean, Mr. Stark?"

"You're twitchy."

"Oh its just-" Peter coughed into his fist. "-I just heard some of the other employees and interns talking about what happened to that girl. It just sounded so awful, and seeing you work on fixing the tracker- yeah."

"Aw, kiddo." Tony sighed. Peter could really be a huge softie sometimes. Too good. "Don't worry about it."

Peter gave him a weak smile. "I'll try."

_Fucking hell, Parker. You almost blew it right there._ Peter cursed himself. _You idiot._

Oh God help him. _Oh yes, Mr. Stark. You see I heard the girl screaming when I was three floors down, cause' they were cutting the shrapnel out without anesthetic. Cause' she's new so they didn't have her tests back to see how she'd react to drugs yet, so they just didn't give her anything. And also I could smell the blood on those parts you've got from the elevator._

'Having 32 pieces of metal removed from my leg without painkillers doesn't sound fun' was floating somewhere between 12 and 36 on Top Reasons Why People Can't Know™.

Oh God. How young had she been anyway? Somewhere between 8 and 11. Young enough for him to think of her as just a kid. A baby really.

Was this how Jessica and Matt felt? This... Protectiveness? Oh God, she was just a kid-

Focus, Pete. Focus. Act normal. You can't let this get to you. What did Jessica tell you?

_You can't save them all._

"Well how do you two do." Jessica said, sliding down latticework to stand with them. "And you-" She pointed at Peter. "You're young. Tell me. Why are people shipping me with that loser." Jessica gestured vaguely in Matt's direction.

Wait. Ugh, no.

That was gross. Jessica was like... His sister.

"Tell me about it." Peter nodded. "Its nasty. But I guess??... You two are the vigilantes of the Kitchen, and one of you is a man and the other is a woman. So like... Yeah. Conclusions? Jumped to. 'Specially with the whole Devil and Angel aesthetics."

"I'm going to drop whoever started that twitter tag in the Hudson." Jessica swore.

Matt's world paused for a minute.

"The-... There's a twitter tag?" He was surprised by how horrified his own voice sounded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jessica huffed while Peter cackled manically. "Bug-Boy, why are you laughing at our suffering?"

"The look on his face-" Peter wheezed. He rocked forwards, snorting.

Matt sighed. Some small part of him missed his solo days whenever one of his teammates acted... Like that. He told that piece of him to shut the fuck up, and that Foggy and Karen would agree with him.

Jessica shoved Peter. Either she pushed really hard or Peter didn't struggle, because he nearly was sent off the rooftop.

"I... I have a boyfriend." He whispered. Why would he want to date Jessica? No... Just... No.

"I think he's dying." Peter's chest was shaking with laughter as he craned his neck to peer around Jessica and look at him. "Fisk couldn't do it. The Russians couldn't either. Nor could any gang or mob. In the end... It was... The internet."

Jessica started to crack up then. "Oh yes. The internet. That which smites all, and renders us no more than dust."

"Why...Why?"

Foggy worried about Matt. A lot. Vigilantism was dangerous, and there wasn't a night that Matt didn't come home with bruises and cuts along his body, and his knuckles bloodied to hell.

At least he had the other two now. Spider-Man and The Angel of Hell's Kitchen could watch Matt's back. He couldn't think of a time where Matt had actually been badly hurt since he'd started to do his thing with them. Well, except for the time with the mutated sewer rats, but that was an odd day in general. And sometimes they even had help from The Hero of Harlem and The Iron Fist.

Well. He guessed that vigilantism was hardly more dangerous than Matt just existing. With his super senses, Matt was supposed to submit to the EPR. But he didn't. Because the laws around Enhanced people were, frankly, bullshit.

He'd always thought that they were a bit too strict. Especially concerning children. It seemed so unfair that people that hadn't had any say in the existence of their powers at all should be expected to go through the EPR. And those opinions only got stronger after Law school, because he had to _really_ learn about them. But after finding out that Matt was a Mutate? Things got a lot more serious. It wasn't just a hot topic of conversation anymore. No longer just a big controversy. Not for Foggy, because his best friend, his lover, the absolute most important person in the world to him, was one of them.

"No broken bones? Open wounds, sprains, none of that?"

"I'm fine, Fog." Matt gave him a weak smile. "Just some bruised ribs."

"Matty, if you're lying to me I can and will unleash the combined power of Karen and Claire on you." Foggy was sincere on that. Matt had hidden his wounds far too many times for everyone's taste. Matt was acting off, he normally wasn't doing this much subdued brooding. Foggy sighed and took his boyfriend's face between his hands. "Please... Something happened out there tonight, I known it did." 

"SHIELD got the Iron Fist." Matt admitted. "The others and I only realized something was wrong by the time that they had already subdued him.''

"Oh shit, Matt." Foggy said, then quickly realized that was _not_ the right thing to say and added "You know that's not your fault, right?"

"We don't know where he is. It has to be one of SHIELD's facilities, but most of them aren't on a map and those that are are stuffed to the brim with security." Matt continued, not answering Foggy's question, all while leaning a little out of his touch.

Foggy's throat tightened.

"Matt..."

"I think I need a drink." Matt took a few steps away and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go get a beer from the fridge."

Foggy knew better than to push the issue. A person being captured was something that Matt mourned heavily. He knew that. But he couldn't stop himself from still feeling worried as Matt hurried off to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> the reason why jessica is a vigilante in this fic when shes not in the show will be explained i promise bbs. but all im gonna say here is that she started being a vigilante when she was super young, basically as soon as she turned 18, and she never met kilgrave. (what happened to HIM also needs to be explained, and will be in a while)
> 
> the world that this au takes place in is very different from canon. laws around enhanced people (referred to as EP) are incredibly tight, and have been in place since the early 70s. 
> 
> also, for those curious, i tried to give jess a costume that was like a more practical version of what trish suggested in the show


End file.
